shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. All Saints Day
'Mr. All Saints Day '(オール·セインツ·デイ氏,'' Shosei Jinnoshu Kujitsu'') originally was a member of Baroque Works, but after their disbandment he left his partner. Then finding his way to The Halloween Pirates, however keeping his code name “Mr. All Saints Day”. He now is a member of the crew and acts as their helmsmen; he is famous as for his skills in a tough fighting style and just his size alone. However, it has seems that he had some encounters will Crocodile and Daz Bones. But usually ending in an escape, since then he has earned himself a bounty of 50,000,000 for such crimes as. Being a member of Baroque works, doing several crimes related to their cause. Taking the lives of countless marines and branding them, fighting as a member of a faction he has formed and quickly disbanded. His participation in the attack on Jousai down and being a member of the Halloween pirates. With his fruit the Rakuin Rakuin no Mi, he sets out to make everyday Halloween and then pave the way for his “all saints day”. Appearance Mr. All Saints Day appears to be a large, tall man, standing at 8'5 and close to 400Lbs. He is an very fearsome man in both appearance and in his size. Always having a blank or depressing look with his expression and some of his gestures. Although he often he will either have his hands in his sleeves or behind his back. His theme of dress is to give him the allusion of a priest. He wears loose fitting robes and cloths, being able to travel much more easily and with his powers. He wears a yellow button up shirt, having it all the way buttoned up. Then wearing a skirt like robe underneath the yellow shirt and with wears a slick pair of dark purple hakama rolled up to his ankles. He wears a simple pair of black shoes, with a green top hat. Mr. All Saints Day wears a green fur coat with the sleeves rolled up to his wrists. The strangest attribute to him is that he wears a white blindfold to suppress his own powers. He also wears a purple vestment and a necklace with tiny crosses are design to it. Personality Even though he has saint in his name he is far from one, he is a cruel and pride filled man. He loves to fight, he belittles weaker opponents and seems to take pleasure in creating chaos. His favorite past time is to burn others with his devil fruit powers. However, he is an extremely loyal man to his crew and he has a great hate for most people. He has no heart for the common pirate or man, he gives a smug smile to most. Before he is just about to burn then, oddly enough he doesn't seem to have any second thoughts in cheating at all. All Saints view on the whole "Halloween" idea is seeing all of the chaos and murdering. However, he has a grand vision of what he calls the "All Saints Day Plan". According to him it is a plan that would take during this whole Halloween time. All Saints is extremely prideful when it comes to this or his cause, he will kill even if his plans are insulted. So he is a sore loser and a greedy man, having his own pride insulted. Relationship Crew Like the rest of the crew, All Saints loves Halloween and wishes for Halloween to be everyday. However, their version of Halloween is death and chaos. All Saints, himself and the rest crew get along very well when they fight side by side with each other. They have earn his respect and him theirs. Samhain D. Miedo All Saints is extremely loyal to Samhain, loving the idea of his "Halloween". All Saints will fight to the very death for his captains and his cause, however he takes alot of pride in his cause. That it was shown that someone called his captain a loon and All Saints got a hold of him and the man was never seen again. Enemies All Saints, has made a few enemies in his years. From the marines to even an enemy with Ryan Z, Bagans and Tsuyaka Suigyoku. Crocodile Crocodile never liked All Saints from the start, even belittling him by giving him the code name of "Mr. All saints day" since those kind of code names were for the female members. However, All Saint seen this and returned the favor as well. During some of their meetings, All Saints had given warnings to Croc that if he failed he would be in Impel down. However, Croc didn't take the warnings and after the events it had happened. All Saints just seemed to have laughed and enjoyed that his warnings had come true. Daz Bones It seems that he and Daz has had some dislike for each sometime now, as shown even when they where still on the same team. The two didn't get along, however when the Braque works was disbanded and Daz went to Impel down. All Saints enjoyed and even laughed at the thought at for one of the most powerful members got caught in impel down. Abilities and Powers Speed He has average speed, since he is a very big man and he is able to keep up with the rest of his crew. All Saints Day is able to handle most who face him, however every once in awhile there is an opponent who is a master in speed so he couldn't hope to win. As shown when All Saints Day fought against Ryan Z. Bagans, naturally Saints Day was going to lose against him. Immense Strength All Saints Day, has immense strength the second strongest among the Halloween crew. His strength is a match for Jumbo, however he uses his strength the most in giving palm slams with his devil fruit powers. His strength was so great the he could force his way through he skin of an opponent and brand the opponents brain and heart. Of course with the affects of his fruit aiding him, being able to burn through the layers of skin to get to such organs. Devil Fruit The Rakuin Rakuin no Mi (烙印烙印) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user’s hands will become like a branding iron. Rakuin for “Branding Iron”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Brand-Brand Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The main strength is pretty easy to understand, the user has the ability to literally brand an opponent or object with their own mark. These marks are extremely pain, told to be as if a real cattle branding iron is touching the bare flesh of the opponent. That is what it does; the user however can give many blows with this and harm the opponent giving them third degree burns. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit; also the user does have the ability to “turn off and on” the power. So the user doesn’t need to wear gloves like some other fruits. Haki Mr. All Saints Day has shown to user haki, he is able to increase his own senses. Since he wears a blindfold over his eyes, he has his hearing, smell and taste increased ten fold. His durability is amazing as well, he is able to take strikes of a sword and come out nearly unharmed. He is also able to knock back opponents with his Haoshu haki, however still in the process of mastering this type. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Helmsman Category:Male